


好好13

by LiliaforJesse



Category: Karroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliaforJesse/pseuds/LiliaforJesse





	好好13

13

“晚上出去吃？”

“不去，作业还没写完。”王源没抬头，也丝毫没有把屁股从凳子上移开的倾向，沉浸在书山题海中奋笔疾书。

王俊凯：“晚自习再写啊。”

“晚自习要刷题，你饿你去吃。”

一连好几天独自用餐没有饲主陪伴的猫终于藏不住爪牙，变回威风凛凛的丛林之王：“不许写了，陪我吃饭。”

笔被抢走。我是在为我们的未来奋斗啊，王源有苦说不出。

“可是...”

“学习是我们的第三者，我从一开始就不该给你讲题...”

“去还不行吗！”

南中对面有家特别正宗的十三香小龙虾，一到饭点香飘十里，王源馋了好久，人多的时候长龙能排出门去。王俊凯掐准了俩人一起留校的周五带人出去，又安排四人小分队提前去占座儿，这才能见缝插针吃上一顿。晚自习查人的是原先九班的班委，他哥们儿，这一出去，王俊凯压根儿就没想让王源再回来和学习约会。

“你们都在啊？”

“怎么也不提前和我说一声啊？”王源悄悄和王俊凯咬耳朵。

上次运动会打了个照面，三个人里面除了夏天羽和王源熟一点，剩下俩大部分印象都来自王俊凯的彩虹屁，早就琢磨着找时间好好把把关。来之前王俊凯叮嘱他们千万不能夸王源“可爱”，俩人还一头雾水：男生能有什么可爱之处？眼下这么一看，也难怪王俊凯会喜欢，王源一举一动都天然戳萌点，的确担得上这句最高级别的赞美。

“你们好。”发发小牢骚，还是要问好大方落座，不能让王俊凯跌了面子。

王源在心里偷偷为自己的贴心点赞。

刚开始王源还不好意思暴露吃货本质，几瓶酒上来，又都是同龄人，聊着聊着就开始称兄道弟，招呼着“太瘦多吃”。王俊凯也爱说他瘦，摸起来没肉，一起吃饭总爱多打个鸡腿狮子头投喂，搞得王源频频吃撑。

“哥，别剥了，再剥源儿碗里都堆成山了。”

戴陆伸手糊夏天羽一嘴油，也不知道这小子之前恋爱都怎么谈的，瓦数三千得有，吃饭都堵不上这张嘴。

林浩然笑着看他俩闹，开了瓶啤的，给自己满上，剩下半瓶递给王俊凯，说：“我干了，你们随意，以后好好的。”

王俊凯转头看王源，杏核眼也一眨不眨盯着他，明明喝的是果汁，双颊泛红仿若微醺。王俊凯不知道王源是怎么看待他这帮朋友，只是私心想着要对方知道他们的感情也可以被祝福、被承认，与阳光下牵手接吻的异性情侣并没有什么不同。

眼有些热，一仰脖再开口只剩个瓶底：“谢了，兄弟。”

见他这般，王源心下也禁不住一股暖流涌过。王俊凯表面上对他人眼光毫不在乎，实则最为看重他的想法，今天这一出，痴心的有些傻气。于是果汁也不喝了，另开一瓶雪花直接吹了半瓶，和王俊凯旗鼓相当。

这其实是王源第一次喝酒。王延平酒量不差，故而王源也只是喝得太猛稍有晕眩，白净面皮上山水不显，不知道的还以为他们中暗藏了个千杯不醉的小酒鬼呢。

不止喝酒、接吻、探索身体，往后的每一种“第一次”，王源都私心想留着和王俊凯一起。

真是傻也要傻到一起。

本来想趁机狠狠灌酒，可王俊凯护短得很，三人迫于淫威不得不选择一人一杯走走形式，暂且放王源一条生路。他们三个是决定出去住了，虽然王源又住回宿舍，从良的校霸和他的小男朋友还有门禁要遵守，不得不提前离席告退，改日再约。

“今天开心吗？”王俊凯喝的不算多，却有些熏熏然。半俯身子在王源颈侧嗅来嗅去，蹭的人心痒。

“嗯，你的朋友们都很好，虾也挺好吃的。”

王源被他弄得体温渐升，转过身把人扶正了，乖巧地回答问题。

“我好开心，”王俊凯双手穿过他腋下，环到腰间，扣住，“往后十年、二十年，一辈子，都想给你剥虾。”

真傻。

王源疑心王俊凯怀里揣了块炭火，要不怎的叫他心肝脾肺文火熬煎一般软？借月光一瞧才发现是颗滚烫真心，光芒大盛，直直晃掉人一滴热泪。那滴泪噼啪落在身后人裸露在外的手臂上，青筋盘虬，不自觉使了十成十的力道，像隔着空气骨血相亲。

“好。”

扑火的蛾、地底蛰伏十七年的鸣蝉，多年后王源再回顾这一夜的纵情，王俊凯就是令他燃身的七味真火，是他顶破头顶淤积的沉泥也要为之长鸣的夏日，原以为能有这一次供余生回味，他就该知足。

可那时他想的是：

勇敢不是毫无畏惧，而是即使害怕也勇往直前。坚持不是永不动摇，而是在犹豫与退缩的时时刻，去拥抱你。

还是熟悉的地方，床头柜里有全套的工具，不若爱意挞伐。气氛正好，谁也没打断，自然地到了上一次未完成的那步。扩张到三根手指的时候，王源弹腰的动作像搁了浅的鱼。这档子事上男人总有那么点无师自通的天赋，王俊凯当即猛力戳刺那禁忌一点，把人弄得浑身红潮泛滥，语不成调。

“别弄...别。”王源拨他臂膀，无疑是助纣为虐。

进入之后，饶是圣人也要沦为刍狗。只因王源那处从未开发过，太湿太热，又十分紧致，千万张小嘴齐齐发力，吸得人神智全无。王俊凯俯下身吻他饱满唇珠香嫩胸肉，扣紧了十指，一面对那深红樱珠轻拢慢捻，亵玩不止。

爽的头皮发麻，王源告饶声不断：“啊！轻...慢...慢点。”

当然被漠然置之。不但不理，王俊凯还变本加厉加快了冲刺的速度，直操的人精关难守，一股股白浊喷射在两人坦诚相对的腰腹之间。

而王俊凯的那根还埋在他身体里，隐隐有涨大的趋势。王源抓着床单想逃走，被箍着腰拖回来又是一顿操干，连什么时候换成胸背相贴的姿势都浑然不觉。把人抱在怀里，王俊凯发现王源颈后有一颗和自己相称的小痣，更觉两人天造地设，趁机狠狠舔弄一番。

可怜这颗痣生在了王源的敏感地带，像被叼了后颈的兔子精，扑朔朔抖个不停。

长夜漫漫，最适合耳鬓厮磨。

“喂，谁啊？”

“王俊凯在吗？”

“不在不在！你谁啊？”

“我找王俊凯。”

“怎么这么没眼力见儿！他和他对象早走了，别打扰人家谈恋爱！”

“他谈恋爱了？”

“对啊。所以别打他主意了，好着呢！”

“你跟谁说话呢？”话分两头。送走了小情侣，难得一聚，剩下三个人都喝了不老少，连平日里冷静自持的林浩然都醉的头顶的灯泡成了俩。夏天羽接个电话舌头都大了，也不记得自己说了什么，对方是谁，稀里糊涂乱答一气。

对面直接挂了，他还怪生气。

“去他妈的，敢挂老子电话！”


End file.
